GRAVITY FALLS: EL JUEGO DE DIPPER
by KuroganeKrad
Summary: Dipper ve a su tío ser convertido en una estatua de oro, decide actuar pero alguien se lo impide prometiendo ayudarlo. Como lo ayuda, fácil, vuelve su mundo un videojuego.
1. CAPITULO UNO: QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO

**Mucho gusto lector este es el primer fic que decido publicar, tengo muchos proyectos en realidad, pero debido a que trabajo y cuido de mi madre que ha pasado por dos distintas enfermedades muy fuertes casi no tengo tiempo para escribir y la mayoría de mis notas están en papel y no digitalizadas, en fin, espero que les agrade esta historia y la disfruten como yo lo hago al escribirla.**

 **Desclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, así como otros posibles personajes de series, juegos o animes que aparezcan en esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1: QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO**

No lo podía creer su tío acababa de ser convertido en una estatua de oro que Bill usaba como rascador de espaldas, no sabía qué hacer, una ira gigantesca se apodero de él, decidió enfrentar a Bill directamente pero antes de poder hacer algo una luz verde lo cegó, al parecer no fue el único en darse cuenta de la luz verde por que los monstruos y Bill se dirigieron hacia su posición.

\- ¿Qué demonios?, o no, ¡no tú de nuevo! - Grito Bill al sentir una presencia bastante conocida y que era la responsable de esa luz verde.

Dipper pudo abrir los ojos y vio frente a él a un hombre que lucía tener entre 20 0 30 años, de aproximadamente 1.70 metros de alto, piel canela, cabello corto negro, robusto, ojos cafés y ceño fruncido que vestía una camisa verde y pantalón de tela negro, así como zapatos negros, parecía normal de no ser porque sus manos estaban rodeadas por llamas verdes.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Dipper asustado.

El sujeto lo miro y suspiro, sabía que debió suprimir más su poder, pero no había mucho tiempo.

-Eso ahora no importa, si quieres salvar a todos en este pueblo puedo ayudarte, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, dime ¿aceptas mi ayuda?

El extraño extendió su mano derecha todavía en llamas. Dipper dudo, quería salvar a todos, pero el tipo era un completo desconocido y reconocía esa pose de la mano en llamas, era la misma que Bill usaba para hacer sus tratos.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me quieres engañar como Bill? – pregunto Dipper con desconfianza en su mirada.

-No lo sabes, pero soy tu mejor opción- Le respondió ese sujeto.

Dipper miro a su alrededor, todo era un caos monstruos, animales y personas huían del caos que provocaban Bill y sus aliados, estiro dudoso su mano cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido King, este plano me pertenece, tú no puedes intervenir aquí- Bill había llegado hasta ellos y lucia furioso, en vez de su acostumbrado color amarillo estaba un sangriento rojo.

-Te equivocas en eso Bill, normalmente no podría, pero tu incursión a este plano y la destrucción que has causado sobre el balance de la realidad me permitió intervenir, quizás no pueda enfrentarte directamente, pero puedo ayudar a este joven a vencerte- aclaro el ahora identificado King con una sonrisa muy para la frustración de Bill.

-Y como lo puedes apoyar, tu reino es sobre los juegos no la batalla- Contesto Bill cansado de tener que lidiar de nuevo con él.

-No fue eso lo que provoco que no pudieras salir de tu dimensión en primer lugar- Respondió Daku.

Bill disparo un rayo de su ojo apuntando a ambos, pero Daku de un movimiento de sus mangas miles de cartas aparecieron y formaron un capullo que muy a sorpresa de todos detuvo el rayo.

Bill enfureció y grito:

\- ¿Qué están esperando?, destruyan ese capullo- Sus esbirros no necesitaron saber más y se lanzaron al ataque del capullo de cartas que bloqueaba a sus presas.

Dentro del capullo Dipper abrió los ojos y vio que estaban a salvo de momento.

-Rápido debes hacer un trato conmigo, solo así puedo ayudarte- Hablo King mirando al chico y de nuevo estirando su mano derecha en llamas.

-Eres un demonio como Bill- Grito Dipper asustado de tener que lidiar con otro demonio.

-Con un demonio niño, mi energía se agota rápido en este plano si quieres salvar a tus seres queridos debes hacer un trato conmigo ahora- Casi grito King.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me pedirás por este trato? – Contesto Dipper sabiendo que no tenía opciones.

-Que logres completar todos los logros que tendrás impuestos- Respondió el demonio con una gota de sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo de mantener la barrera.

Dipper no entendió a que se refería, pero noto el cansancio en el rostro del demonio frente a él y tomo su mano, justo cuando partes del capullo cayeron mostrando a Bill estirando su mano para atraparlos.

-Trato- Suspiro Dipper.

Una luz los envolvió y Bill pudo darse cuenta que King se había salido con la suya.

-Noooooooooo- Grito Bill con todas sus fuerzas.

Dipper despertó encontrándose en un lugar oscuro, todo eran sombras a excepción de una luz verde que era el demonio con el que hizo un trato rodeado de llamas verdes.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿dónde está Bill?, ¿dónde está mi familia? - Pregunto Dipper ansioso mirando a todos lados buscando a su familia.

\- Tranquilo Dipper, el trato fue un éxito y ahora estamos en un pequeño limbo donde te explicare todo- Respondió King poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Dipper para calmarlo, sorpresivamente sus llamas no lo quemaron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿cómo venciste a Bill? – Pregunto de nuevo Dipper nervioso.

-No hemos derrotado a Bill, el trato tuvo otro fin, supongo que escuchaste lo que Bill dijo sobre mí- respondió King tranquilo.

\- Bill dijo que tu reino eran los juegos- contesto Dipper.

\- Exacto, yo soy un demonio cuyo circulo de poder son los juegos, no importa que sean de mesa, de habilidad, videojuegos o cualquier género yo tengo poder sobre ellos - Aclaro King.

\- ¿Cómo eso nos sirve para derrotar a Bill? – cuestiono Dipper sin ver la lógica en lo que ocurría.

\- De la misma forma que me ayudo a derrotar a Bill en 99 dimensiones y encerrarlo en el paisaje mental - Aseguro King con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuántas dimensiones existen exactamente? - Pregunto Dipper mientras colocaba su mano en su mentón.

King apareció un visor como los que usaban los miembros del escuadrón removedor de anomalías del tiempo y lo aplasto con su mano mientras grito:

-Son más de nueve mil-

Dipper entrecerró los ojos y lo apunto diciendo:

-Eres fanático de Tiger Ball, ¿no es cierto? –

-Eso no es importante, lo importante es que ahora tu mundo se volverá un videojuego- Añadió King.

\- ¿Queeeeee? - Grito Dipper hiperventilándose.

\- ¿Que nunca has leído algún fanfiction donde le hacen algo similar a algún personaje que te agrade? - le interrogo Daku incrédulo.

A Dipper se le ruborizaron las mejillas, nunca le había interesado saber de ellos, pero cuando llego a Gravity Falls Soos lo introdujo en ese mundo y encontró bastantes de su agrado, incluso su tío Ford y Mabel había caído en las redes mortales y atrayentes de los fanfiction.

-Quizás uno o dos- respondió avergonzado.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, solo una pequeña duda, hasta que clasificación de juegos has llegado, por favor no me digas T- dijo Daku preocupado.

\- ¿Qué clasificación tendrá este juego tuyo? – pregunto Dipper enojado.

\- Clasificación M- respondió Daku.

\- ¿Porque? - Cuestiono Dipper frunciendo el ceño

-Posible fin del mundo, Stan, violencia, Stan, lenguaje, Stan, sangre, Stan, muy posibles temas sexuales, ¿mencione a tu tío Stan? - Enlisto Daku

Dipper solo se golpeó la frente con su mano y supo que esto sería más complicado de lo que quería.

-Ahora también está el hecho de los logros, niveles, rutas y reinicios- Añadió Daku.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - comento Dipper.

-Veras, parte del trato es que completes todos los logros, pero los logros son algo que el mismo juego creara no los creo yo, pueden ser 10 o 100, a veces para conseguir un logro tendrás que tomar cierto tipo de decisiones que deciden tu ruta o final, o reiniciar el juego desde el inicio, además cada logro desbloqueado tendrá una recompensa, ya sea un objeto, alguna habilidad o incluso aliados, por último los niveles llegan de nivel 1 al 100, el nivel 1 es prácticamente igual a como eras al llegar aquí y en el 100 tendrás un poder similar a mí, él bebe del tiempo y Bill antes de raromaggedon combinados por lo que entre más alto sea tu nivel más fácilmente podrás acabar con Bill - Explico Daku.

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo un simple juego lineal donde no tienes que decidir finales alternos, no sé cómo, God of Thugs o Raruto Ultimate Samurai Storm? – Pregunto un cansado Dipper, pues esto ya era demasiado.

-Porque para llevarse esto a cabo tuve que reconstruir la realidad usando poder de la grieta que creo el raromaggedon y con ayuda del bebe del tiempo que uso su poder con el mío para crear este bucle temporal que te permite reiniciarlo de ser necesario- Añadió Daku mientras señalaba a la derecha de Dipper donde se pudo apreciar una pantalla de unas 40 pulgadas a la altura de su rostro mostrando una imagen de él y sus amigos en el bosque mientras en algunos árboles se veían garras o monstruos observándolos además de un tono muy pegadizo como fondo musical, la imagen tenía un título que decía:

"Gravity Falls: El juego de Dipper"

\- ¿Qué es lo que hare ahora? - Cuestiono Dipper entendiendo que si quiere salva a sus seres queridos tenía que ganar este juego.

\- Este juego fue diseñado en base a todo lo que has experimentado en Gravity Falls, es como si tuvieras que revivir todo el verano, pero gracias a las rutas tú ahora tienes el mando de esta nueva realidad, puedes tratar de resolver algunos de tus futuros problemas antes de tiempo como Gideon o Stanford, pero cada acción alterara tu mundo, a tus aliados y los enemigos que enfrentaras- complemento Daku mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de su bolsillo.

\- Este es tu manual, al abrirlo entraras en el modo pausa, una pantalla aparecerá frente a ti que te explicará cualquier duda que tengas y también llevará un registro de tu avance, ahora sobre el guardado de tu partida tendrás 3 ranuras de guardado y podrás guardar en cualquier momento, te recomiendo que guardes antes de enfrentarte a cualquier enemigo peligroso que conozcas o al menos hacerlo regularmente para evitar que repetir algunas de tus acciones de manera inútil-completo Daku.

\- Si necesito ayuda, ¿cómo podría contactarte? – Dipper le pregunto con una mirada decidida.

-En el modo pausa encontraras el botón de ayuda, eso me invocara, pero debido a todo el poder que use te pediré que no me invoque hasta que por lo menos completes el capítulo 1 ya que aún ahora estoy resistiendo el impulso de caer dormido por el cansancio- Dipper se dio cuenta entonces que sus llamas estaban debilitándose y que ligeras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente.

Dipper suspiro, dirigió su mirada a la pantalla de título y dio un clic sobre la opción de empezar.

Dipper desapareció en un resplandor de luz verde y dos sombras aparecieron a espaldas de King estas al acercarse mostraron a un enojado bebe del tiempo y a una especie de renacuajo gigante de piel pálida y tres especies de antenas de cada lado de su rostro.

\- ¿Estás seguro que esto es correcto?, no solo interferiste con el delicado balance del espacio-tiempo, sino que también él podría volverse un enemigo mucho peor que Bill Cipher- Cuestiono él bebe del tiempo irritado.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro que es lo correcto, pero, aunque el peor escenario se cumpliera no importa eso es precisamente lo mejor de los juegos nuevos, el no saber cómo terminara, pero disfrutarlo mientras estas en él- Respondió King con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él bebe del tiempo frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de responder, pero el otro individuo hablo primero.

-Tranquilo bebe del tiempo, hasta ahora las acciones de King en el multiverso nos han servido para mantener a muchos peligros bajo control, además confió en Dipper- Añadió la lagartija gigante.

-Eso espero por el bien de todos Axolotl- finalizo él bebe del tiempo.

-Bueno si eso es todo necesito descansar, a pesar de la ayuda del bebe del tiempo y la grieta dimensional estoy casi a punto de desvanecerme por el esfuerzo de manipular la realidad a este punto-Argumento King con sus llamas casi extintas.

Ambos seres miraron al demonio de los juegos, asintieron y desaparecieron dejando al demonio a solas mientras este cerraba los ojos y caía desmayado en el piso, solo evitando un golpe duro en su cabeza debido a una almohada que apareció justo a tiempo donde caería su cabeza, lo único especial en la almohada era el estampado de ajolotes en ella.

 **Bueno este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia, quisiera agregar que pueden mandarme mensajes privados o comentarios en los que sugieran algún logro que deba realizar Dipper, tendrán hasta el que publique el tercer capítulo de este fic para esto, solamente 50 serán agregados a la historia ya que el resto ya los tengo algo desarrollados.**


	2. Capítulo 2: PRIMER AVENTURA

Muy buenas noches, por fin pude terminar el segundo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco a Sombra de Maldad por su favorito y logros. Ahora comencemos con el capítulo.

Desclaimer: No soy dueño de Gravity Falls u otros personajes de juegos, animes o series que aparezcan en esta historia.

Capítulo 2: PRIMER AVENTURA

Dipper abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo sosteniendo sus maletas y las de Mabel justo frente al autobús que los había llevado a Gravity Falls, sintió mil pensamientos pasar por su mente, ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿debía decirle a Mabel, a su tío?, ¿Cómo acabar con Bill sin tener que hacer que su familia peligre?, esos eran algunas de las dudas que pasaban por la mente del niño de 12 años, decidió dejar sus pensamientos de lado mientras se dirigía a la cabaña con su hermana y después decidir su curso de acción.

Apenas tuvo la cabaña del misterio a la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a esa vieja choza casi en ruinas que había sido su hogar durante todo el verano.

\- ¡Mira Dipper, es la casa del tío Stan! - Grito Mabel animada.

-Lo se Mabel- contesto Dipper con la misma alegría.

Dipper se alegró de llegar al fin a su destino, no solo por lo que sabía de este lugar, sino porque también estaba agotado de haber cargado todo el equipaje durante todo el camino, King tenía razón era de nuevo igual de débil a cuando llego a Gravity Falls, pero sabía que eso cambiaria pronto solo debía subir algunos niveles y seria lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia.

Apenas llegaron al pórtico Dipper arrojo todo el equipaje al piso y suspiro aliviado, Mabel se apresuró y toco a la puerta, casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió y de ella se asomó un anciano alto con un traje, un gorro Fez, de nariz grande rojiza y con una ligera barba grisácea.

-Oh, así que era hoy el día que llegaban, pasen, pasen- les dijo el anciano.

-Hola tú debes ser el tío Stan, soy Mabel y el debilucho a mi lado es mi hermano Dipper- Hablo Mabel ignorando la mirada de molestia que le dirigió Dipper por como lo describió.

-Sí, sí, si, como sea, ahora chico sube todas las maletas arriba, dormirán en el ático- Dipper se golpeó la cara recordando que el día que llegaron su tío no abrió la tienda por lo que no estaban Soos o Wendy para ayudarlo a subir el equipaje, resignado tomo de nuevo las maletas y subió como pudo al ático donde de nuevo procedió a arrojar el equipaje y esta vez se arrojó sobre la cama ignorando por completo a la cabra en ella que empezó a morder su gorra café.

Dipper se quedó ahí lo que parecieron un par de minutos y se sintió como nuevo, lo cual le extraño.

\- ¿Qué rayos?, porque me siento tan bien de repente – Dipper se encontraba confundido así que tomo el manual que King le entrego y lo abrió al hacerlo todo a su alrededor se tornó un poco más grisáceo como cuando aparecía Bill, pero no perdía por completo su color y cuatro pantallas aparecieron frente a él una tenia de título MENU, la segunda decía OPCIONES, la tercera AYUDA y la última tenia escrito GUARDAR/CARGAR.

Dipper decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para realizar su primer guardado, ya una vez hecho esto entro a la pantalla de AYUDA, esta pantalla se dividió en tres partes, la primera decía INVOCAR, la segunda INSTRUCTIVO y la tercera tenía una imagen de un micrófono y en la parte inferior estaba escrito DIGA SU DUDA. Dipper decidio entrar en la ultima ya que King debería seguir muy cansado para poder ayudarlo.

-Diga su duda- Hablo una voz computarizada desde la pantalla.

\- ¿Por qué me recupere tan rápido cuando trate de dormir? - Cuestiono Dipper.

-Debido a que la configuración automática del juego restaura su estamina y salud casi de inmediato, incluso su necesidad de dormir estará minimizada, el único requisito para esta regeneración acelerada es recostarse en una cama que sirve como activador- Respondió la voz.

\- Bueno eso soluciona un problema, ¿dime cómo puedo subir de nivel? - añadió Dipper.

\- Debes ganar experiencia esta se obtiene realizando actividades como estudiar, trabajo físico o batalla- agrego la voz.

-Supongo que eso es todo por ahora- Dicho esto Dipper salió de la habitación y se encontró con Mabel en la puerta.

\- Dipper no lo vas a creer, el tío Stan convirtió su casa en una tienda de regalos y tiene también recorridos de cosas raras para turistas- Le dijo Mabel emocionada.

-Sí que emoción, pero como no estabas cuando subí las maletas elegí cama primero por lo que ya puse tus maletas en la otra cama- Le contesto Dipper

-No es justo, yo quería elegir primero- añadió Mabel.

-Por qué no acomodas tus cosas mientras yo doy un pequeño paseo cerca de aquí- Opino Dipper.

-Suena genial- Respondió Mabel que procedió a entrar al cuarto y acomodar todos sus posters.

Dipper se apresuró a salir antes de que Stan llegara a verlo y se dirigió al bosque con un destino fijo, el diario número tres. Apenas dio un paso en el bosque y un trofeo de bronce apareció frete a el que decía:

LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO: COMIENZA EL VERANO (FELICIDADES HAS COMENZADO TU AVENTURA) Has ganado la habilidad Aventurero.

Dipper se sorprendió que un logro fuera algo tan sencillo, pero considero que era lógico que no todos los logros fueran misiones de gran dificultad, al llegar al árbol falso abrió la compuerta del tronco y acciono el interruptor que revelo el compartimiento donde su tío Ford había escondido el diario. El viaje al árbol falso habia sido más duro de los que esperaba, en el trayecto habia sido atacado por dos cabras mutantes y un fauno, afortunadamente las cabras no disparaban rayos laser como Octavia y el fauno era casi tan debilucho como los gnomos.

Al tener el diario en sus manos un nuevo trofeo, pero de plata, apareció frente a él, el cual mostraba lo siguiente:

SEIS DEDOS PARTE 3 (HAS ENCONTRADO EL TERCER DIARIO) Has desbloqueado los hechizos multiuso de tu personaje.

\- ¡Genial, tengo hechizos! - Grito Dipper emocionado sacando su manual y entrando al modo pausa, entro en la pantalla de MENU y de ahí aparecieron cuatro pantallas, una decía HABILIDADES, la siguiente ESTADISTICAS, la tercera HECHIZOS y la ultima INVENTARIO.

Dipper toco la pantalla de habilidad que obtuvo por uno de los logros.

-Veamos, Aventurero, disminuye la estamina que consumes durante alguna exploración al bosque, habilidad pasiva- Leyó Dipper, para regresar al menú principal y después proceder al menú HECHIZOS. Ahora eran tres las pantallas frente a él dos tenían imágenes de candado señalando el bloqueo de estos, pero la ultima solo decía MULTIUSO.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de hechizos serán- Dipper entro y encontró una lista de 20 o 30 hechizos cada uno con su descripción y cuanta estamina utilizaba, en la parte superior de la pantalla apareció un mensaje que decía:

"Para utilizar un hechizo solo dilo en voz alta y con tu mano derecha apuntar al objetivo, si el objetivo es más de uno solo necesita concentrarse en los objetivos mientras dice el hechizo"

-Parece sencillo- musito Dipper mientras leía los distintos hechizos hasta que vio uno que llamo su atención, parecía bastante inofensivo y casi no necesitaba estamina, pensó en probarlo con algún animal pequeño cuando escucho un grito de una chica. Corrió rápidamente en su auxilio y al llegar a la escena casi se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Frente a él estaban un grupo de gnomos tratando de meter a una chica a un saco, solo podía ver la cabeza de la chica la cual tenía pelo corto de un color azul claro con un pequeño mechón que se levantaba por encima de su cabeza, piel clara y ojos de color naranja.

-Suelten a Papi, Papi no quiere ir con ustedes- gritaba la chica molesta.

-Cuanto más te resistas más incómodo será esto para todos- dijo uno de los gnomos al que Dipper de inmediato reconoció como Jeff.

-Bueno, supongo que será mejor probarlo con ellos para empezar- Decidió Dipper levantando su mano derecha y concentrándose, Dipper sintió como energía se reunía en su mano, era como una cálida sensación, pero un poco agotador, sintiendo que ya había reunido suficiente energía dijo en voz alta:

\- ¡Somnium! - Varios rayos de color dorado salieron de su mano y golpearon a todos los gnomos, pero al parecer Dipper cargo energía para un disparo de más que golpea a la chica dándole también a ella, acto seguido todos cayeron dormidos.

Un letrero centello frente a él, el letrero decía en letras verdes:

HAS ALCANZADO EL NIVEL DOS

Dipper sintió muchas cosas en ese momento; alegría ya que su hechizo había funcionado y haber subido un nivel, cansancio por la cantidad de estamina que consumió el hechizo pero que desparecía rápidamente, cosa que atribuyó a su aumento de nivel y finalmente frustración por que ahora tendría que cargar a la chica hasta donde estuvieran seguros.

Dipper dejo a la chica en el saco ya que no sabía cuánto duraría el hechizo y no quería arriesgarse a enfrentarse de nuevo al gnomotron. Ya después de unos 25 minutos de cargar a la chica en la bolsa por fin pudo divisar la cabaña del misterio, estaba a punto de pedir ayuda a alguien cuando sintió que la chica comenzaba a despertar por lo que se detuvo para bajarla y dejarla salir del saco.

\- ¿Qué la paso a Papi? - Pregunto la chica asomando su cabeza y sonrojándose un poco al ver a Dipper tan cerca.

-Hola mi nombre es Dipper, te trataron de secuestrar los gnomos, por suerte te logre alejar de ellos, ¿pero por qué estabas sola en el bosque? - pregunto Dipper abriendo por completo el saco y cuando la chica salió del saco casi le dio un ataque.

La chica media alrededor de su misma altura, ligeramente más alta, solo vestía un top negro y unos pantaloncillos cortos cafés muy ceñidos a su cuerpo, de figura delgada, la chica no debía ser de su edad, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, lo que lo dejo en shock fue el hecho de que sus extremidades no eran normales, sus extremidades eran las de un ave con piernas que terminaban en garras y alas de plumas azuladas en lugar de brazos.

-Pappy paseaba buscando un lugar donde anidar- Contesto la chica.

\- ¿Q-Que e-eres tú? - pregunto Dipper curioso y temeroso, durante el verano nunca habia visto a alguna criatura semejante.

-Una arpía, ¡Papi es una arpía, es lo que Papi es! – Contesto la chica.

Un nuevo trofeo de bronce apareció frente a Dipper, este decía:

LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO: PAPI THE HARPY (HAS SALVADO A PAPI DE LOS GNOMOS) Papi se ha unido a tu equipo.

-Una arpía, nunca habia visto una en Gravity Falls- Añadió Dipper ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Papi llego por error aquí cuando se quedó dormida en un barco- Dijo ella deprimida.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Dipper por acerca recordar algo triste.

-No te preocupes esposo, pero ¿a dónde llevaras a Papi a anidar? - Añadió la chica un poco sonrojada.

Dipper se petrifico un segundo al escuchar la respuesta de Papi, su rostro entonces enrojeció como tomate y rápidamente contesto:

-Espera, ¿Por qué me llamaste esposo? - Pregunto Dipper con un torbellino de dudas y preguntas corriendo por su cabeza.

-Por qué eres lindo, además los gnomos mencionaron algo de meterme en el saco, capturarme y casarnos, ya que tú me lograste poner por completo en el saco y capturarme supongo que ya estamos casados- Dijo Papi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Dipper se golpeó nuevamente la cara con su mano y sintió que esa acción se volvería bastante común para él.

-Mira Papi no estamos, casados, además somos muy jóvenes para estar casados, digo yo tengo doce y tú luces de mi edad- Le aclaro Dipper todavía apenado por la situación.

-Papi tiene 15 años- Le respondió la joven arpía.

Dipper nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, la chica frente a él lucia de su edad, pero era de la misma edad que Wendy. Dipper suspiro nuevamente frustrado de toda la situación y maldecía internamente a King que lo habia metido en este embrollo.

-Mira Papi aun somos muy jóvenes para casarnos, además apenas nos conocemos, no puedes casarte con un completo desconocido- Dijo Dipper tratando de hacer entender a Papi.

-Papi entiende- confirmo Papi muy para alivio de Dipper- esposo y Papi deben conocerse más antes de casarse- esas palabras mataron toda esperanza que Dipper tenía de hacer razonar a la peli azul.

Dipper quería gritar de frustración, era como tratar con otra Mabel, pero antes de hacerlo un mensaje nuevo apareció frente a él.

PRIMER ROMANCE (HAS CONSEGUIDO QUE UNA CHICA SE INTERESE EN TI) Has conseguido la habilidad Seductor.

Dippper se resignó mientras de nuevo maldecía al demonio de los juegos.

-Supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿Dónde vives actualmente? - interrogo Dipper a la chica frente a él.

-Papi no tiene casa, su casa está al otro lado del mar- afirmo la joven arpía con un tono de tristeza.

-Me lo suponía, supongo que no tengo más opción, ven conmigo a la cabaña hablare con mi tío para saber dónde puedes dormir- Concluyo Dipper con un tono resignado mientras Papi festejaba de tener un nuevo nido.

Ambos llegaron a la cabaña, fueron hacia el cuarto de Stan para hablar con él y Dipper se encontró con algo que probablemente lo traumaría por mucho tiempo, frente a él estaba su tío en calzoncillos poniendo galletas en su barriga mientras hacía ruidos agudos simulando que su barriga comía las galletas. Están se percató de la presencia de Dipper y hablo rápidamente:

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de jamás mencionar esto? -

Dipper sintió ganas de vomitar, pero respondió:

-Permite que una amiga se quede en la cabaña durante el verano y estaremos a mano-

-Hecho, pero se quedará en el ático contigo y Mabel- Dijo Stan.

-Nos las arreglaremos- Concluyo Dipper.

Sin más que decir Dipper cerró la puerta de la habitación y miro a su invitada:

-Mi tío aceptó que te quedaras, pero será en la misma habitación que comparto con mi hermana, por lo que nos faltará una cama- Le explicó Dipper a la arpía.

-Papi construirá nido rápido, Papi solo necesita uña ramas y la tendré lista en una hora-Comentó la peli azul emocionada de tener un nuevo hogar, Dipper supuso que al ser parte ave sería normal dormir en un nido enorme.

Dipper la llevo a la habitación en donde dormirían, abrió la puerta y vio que Mabel no estaba, intuyo que estaría en la cocina haciendo jugo Mabel, de solo pensar en esa monstruosidad le daba escalofríos.

-Este es nuestro cuarto Papi, puedes construir tu nido en esa sección libre, dejare la ventana abierta por si prefieres entrar volando con las ramas que reúnas y yo traeré el resto, necesitarás al menos una almohada y algunas cobijas- Dijo Dipper saliendo de la habitación para buscar dichos objetos.

-Sigo maldiciéndote por esto King- Murmuró Dipper a sabiendas de que el juego apenas comenzaba.

Esto es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado, haré lo posible por tener el siguiente capítulo a la brevedad posible y todavía se pueden comentar posibles logros.


	3. Capítulo 3: Gnomotron otra vez

**Mucho gusto de nuevo a todos, quiero agradecer a nicanario por su review y logros, espero les agrade este capitulo, probablemente tarde un poco en publicar el siguiente capítulo ya que tengo varios eventos y situaciones programadas para lo siguiente días.**

 **Desclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece así como posibles personajes de series, animes o juegos que aparezcan en esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 3: Gnomotron otra vez**

Dipper regresaba del bosque, era su novena expedición del día de hoy y estaba agotado, habían pasado dos días desde que encontró a Papi y vaya que eso enloqueció a Mabel.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Dipper subía a la habitación compartida cuando escucho un grito de Mabel, corrió y lo que encontró casi lo hace golpearse la frente contra el muro, frente a él estaba Mabel con una escoba agitándola furiosamente hacia una asustada Papi que volaba por el techo con algunas ramas sujetas a sus piernas.

\- ¡Fuera, fuera mujer pájaro! - gritaba Mabel histérica.

-Papi no puede irse, este es su nido- respondió la peli azul.

Dipper decidió aclarar esto antes de que empeorara y quitándole la escoba a Mabel dijo:

-Cálmate Mabel, ella es Papi la encontré en el bosque, no tenía donde quedarse y el tío Stan la dejo quedarse con nosotros-

Mabel se calmó un poco, pero seguía levemente en shock porque una criatura mística estuviera frente a ella. Tratando de disminuir su confusión miro a su hermano con una mirada sospechosa y pregunto:

\- ¿Exactamente que hacías en el bosque como para encontrar una chica pájaro y ofrecerle quedarse con nosotros?, tú no eres precisamente muy caritativo-

-Papi no es una chica pájaro, Papi es una arpía, y esposo me ofreció quedarme aquí después de que los hombrecitos trataron de secuestrarme.

Dipper de nuevo quiso golpear su cabeza contra el muro, él no quería revelarle tan pronto algunas cosas a Mabel, como el hecho de que Papi lo consideraba su esposo, pero ahora no tenia de otra más que hablar. Estaba a punto de aclararle todo a Mabel cuando esta lo interrumpió esta vez con un chillido de emoción que juraría lo escucharon sus padres en Piedmont.

-No puede ser, Dipper, por fin conseguiste novia- Grito Mabel emocionada, casi de inmediato murió la alegría en su rostro poniendo ahora un rostro de confusión añadiendo- una novia pájaro, pero aun así una novia- ahora su rostro paso a uno de enojo- no es justo yo quería ser la primera en conseguir pareja-

Dipper sintió un leve dolor de cabeza empezar a formarse en su mente, pero lo atribuyo a tantas cosas que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo y que seguía sin poder hacerse a la idea de que pasaron.

-Esposo, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Papi después de poder aterrizar en el piso de la habitación.

-Papi, ella es Mabel mi hermana, Mabel ella es Papi, nuestra invitada- Las presento Dipper una a la otra.

-Oh vamos Dipper, di que es tu novia, si ya hasta te llama esposo- Respondió Mabel emocionada antes de añadir- Mucho gusto Papi, soy Mabel, pero puedes llamarme cuñada o hermana-

-Mucho gusto cuñada, espero nos llevemos bien- le respondió Papi y Dipper no pudo más, se acercó a la pared se dio topes en ella durante un par de minutos mientras las chicas hablaban entre ellas.

Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que Mabel pregunto algo que todavía no tenía claro:

-Por cierto, ¿por qué entraste por la ventana con unas ramas? -

-Papi, planeaba hacer su nido, pero necesito varias ramas para poder hacerlo- aclaro la arpía.

-no se diga mas, te ayudaremos a traer ramas para hacer tu nido- Finalizo Mabel poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña a buscar ramas jalando a Dipper del brazo.

 ** _-Fin flashback-_**

Lo bueno es que al día siguiente Dipper volvió a revisar sus hechizos y encontró uno que le permitió a Papi tomar forma humana y así Stan al menos no sospechaba nada.

Lo único que lo molestaba ahora es que Mabel estaba todavía más empeñada en conseguir novio ahora que Papi estaba con ellos, lo peor fue cuando Mabel supo que Papi era una adolescente de quince años y no de doce como sospechaba, fue una hora completa de burlas a Dipper sobre chicas mayores, cosa que empeoro cuando Mabel y Papi conocieron a Wendy y Mabel le dijo a Papi que se cuidara de la competencia lo cual puso a Dipper como tomate tomando en cuenta que nunca supero a Wendy en realidad.

Solo quería llegar a la cabaña descansar un par de minutos y pasar el resto de la tarde en la tienda para poder pasar un rato tranquilo. Subió a descansar a su habitación, miro la nueva cama de Papi, era un nido normal gigante, pero Dipper coloco una manta sobre el nido y habia colocado una almohada también. Se acostó en su cama y dos minutos después se sintió completamente repuesto, bajo a la tienda encontrándose con Stan y Wendy.

-Chico que bueno que apareces, Soos está arreglando el baño portátil por lo que necesito que hagas inventario de los bienes de la tienda- le dijo su tío Stan mientras le entregaba varias hojas con el listado de productos.

-Claro tío Stan- Dipper estaba bien con eso, necesitaba descansar un poco de sus exploraciones, habia conseguido subir al nivel tres por ellas, pero se volvió aburrido pelear contra cabras mutantes y faunos una y otra vez, al menos las calaveras voladoras eran interesantes de cazar y le ayudaban a mejorar su puntería con su hechizo paralizante.

Dipper conto con cuidado los artículos de la tienda, verifico que todo estaba bien y se dispuso a hablar con Wendy en lo que Stan le daba otro trabajo.

-Hola Wendy- Saludo Dipper.

-Hola Dipper, ¿Qué dejaste a tu novia y vienes tras de mi Romeo? - le contesto Wendy sonriendo pícaramente causando que Dipper se ruborizara enormemente.

-No tú también Wendy, Papi no es mi novia- aclaro el joven Pines.

-Cierto, es tu esposa- Agrego Wendy apenas soportando la risa que le provocaba la situación.

Dipper gruño, incluso Wendy se burlaba de la situación que lo unía con Papi, King recibiría un buen golpe cuando lo viera.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, solo la salve de un secuestro y desde entonces me llama así- Argumento Dipper por centésima vez.

\- ¿Por cierto nunca nos mencionaste quien era el secuestrador? O si trato de herirte- pregunto una curiosa Wendy.

-No me lo creerías hasta que lo veas- respondió Dipper suspirando. Wendy lo miro confundida, planeaba pedirle que explicara a que se refería cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta.

Dipper supuso que era Papi, que al no estar acostumbrada a tener manos todavía tenía problemas sujetando cosas con sus nuevas manos en lugar de sus garras.

Giro la perilla de la puerta abriéndola y Papi le salto encima tirándolo al piso con ella sobre él, cosa que hizo reír a Wendy.

-Esposo, excelentes noticias, cuñada obtuvo al fin un novio, era pálido, alto, tenía sangre en el rostro y un poco tímido, se conocieron en el cementerio, ahora mismo salieron a una cita- enlisto Papi. Dipper se golpeó la cara con su mano, olvido por completo que hoy era el día que Mabel se encontraba con los gnomos.

Rápidamente se levantó junto con Papi, tomo las llaves del carrito de Golf, una pala, un bate y el soplador de hojas. Le dio el bate a Papi y le ofreció la pala a una confundida Wendy.

-Rápido, tenemos poco tiempo, Wendy necesitare tu ayuda y la de Papi- Se apresuró a comentar Dipper.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Dipper?, y ¿Por qué nos das esto? - cuestiono Wendy.

-El chico que describió Papi es el mismo que trato de secuestrarla, solo se disfrazó- Complemento Dipper.

Esto causo que ambas chicas se preocuparan, Wendy le regreso la pala a Dipper y saco su confiable hacha que se encontraba bajo el mostrador.

-Vamos por ese cretino- Finalizo Wendy.

Apenas Wendy termino de hablar un trofeo de logro hecho de bronce apareció frente a él, el logro decía:

SIEMPRE ES BUENO PEDIR AYUDA (HAS AÑADIDO A ALGUIEN A TU GRUPO DE EXPEDICION) Has obtenido la habilidad Refuerzo

Dipper tomo la pala y la aseguro a su espalda junto al soplador de hojas, cerraron la tienda y subieron al carrito de Golf.

-Yo conduzco, se dónde pueden estar- Dijo Dipper encendiendo el vehículo.

Las chicas subieron a la parte de atrás del carrito y Dipper arranco a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque, después de diez minutos divisaron a lo lejos a Mabel y a un chico alto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y chamarra negra con la capucha puesta que les daba la espalda.

\- ¡Mabel, aléjate de él, va a secuestrarte! - Grito Dipper.

El chico de gorra café y las dos chicas chicas bajaron con sus armas en guardia.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella pervertido! - Grito Wendy.

Mabel no sabía que pensar, su hermano había llegado al claro en el que estaba con su novio diciendo que este era un secuestrador llevando a Wendy y a Papi con armas listas para pelear, su novio se paralizo ante los gritos asustado, estaba completamente rígido, tal como llego su confusión se tornó en ira pensando que solo estaba siendo sobre protector.

-Dipper que rayos estás haciendo, y que significa esto- Pregunto Mabel molesta por la situación.

-Él es el tipo que trato de secuestrar a Papi, aléjate de el- Contesto Dipper tomando la pala de su espalda- Respondió Dipper molesto.

-De que hablas, Gabriel llego hoy al pueblo y solo está de paso- contesto Mabel todavía enojada con su hermano.

Esto confundió a Dipper, que pregunto a Mabel.

\- ¿Quién es Gabriel? -

El chico que acompañaba a Mabel se dio vuelta y todos vieron su rostro, era muy pálido de cabello rojizo peinado hacia atrás, era de la altura de Wendy, con ojos rojizos y se podía ver su colmillo derecho, la chamarra que usaba tenía lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas con un murciélago como emblema en la zona del corazón, la chamarra también

dos bolsillos los cuales tenían un objeto en cada uno, una pequeña sombrilla en el bolsillo izquierdo y una pequeña licorera de su bolsillo derecho.

-Yo soy Gabriel, y ¿por qué me acusas de secuestro?, no llevo más de tres horas en el pueblo- Menciono el ahora conocido como Gabriel.

Todos bajaron sus armas un momento ante este giro de eventos.

-Lo siento, es que tú luces muy similar a alguien que trato de secuestrar a mi amiga y pensé que solo te habías puesto un disfraz para que no te reconocieran, un momento, ¿dónde está Norman? – comento Dipper asociando este sujeto a más cambios hechos por el juego.

\- ¿Quién es Norman? - pregunto Mabel confundida.

-El sujeto que trato de secuestrar a Papi, recién recordé que había visto a ese sujeto por el cementerio un par de veces antes del secuestro de Papi- Mintió Dipper velozmente para no explicar cosas que no debía, afortunadamente la mente era muy distraída de Papi lo que le hacía muy fácil olvidar cosas.

-Ahora que lo pienso vi a otro chico en el cementerio, pero vi a Gabriel y no me acerque a el- recordó Mabel.

-Bueno supongo que eso aclara mucho, pero no deberías haberle dicho eso a alguien, no sé, la policía o a tu familia, para evitar que pasara de nuevo- Añadió Gabriel.

-Cierto Dipper, debiste decirnos al menos a nosotras- Se apresuró a añadir Wendy.

-Lo hubiera hecho, pero ya conocen a la policía de este lugar y si les hubiera dicho a ustedes, no me habrían creído- Contesto Dipper.

\- ¿Por qué no te creeríamos? - Cuestiono Mabel.

Dipper estaba por responderles cuando otro chico alto apareció entre los arboles este tenía el cabello negro cubriendo uno de sus ojos, una sudadera negra algo vieja y rota, una rama en la capucha de la sudadera que cubría su cabeza, pantalones de mezclilla y un rostro pálido.

Todos se pusieron de nuevo en guardia, este sujeto entraba demasiado bien en la descripción del secuestrador.

-Tu- Grito Dipper tomando su soplador de hojas y apuntándolo hacia él.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Pregunto el chico.

-Esposo, ¿ese es el secuestrador de Papi? - pregunto la peli azul.

-Así es, es el- Respondió Dipper y todos de inmediato pusieron miradas molestas en su rostro, pero no tanto como la del chico frente a ellos.

-Tú, tú fuiste quien se robó a nuestra reina y para colmo la desposaste- Casi grito el chico.

-Sí y ahora terminare lo que empecé ese día y les daré una paliza- Agrego Dipper.

-Oye no es que me importe mucho, pero como lo harás con un soplador de hojas- comento un confundido Gabriel, haciendo que una sonrisa siniestra se dibujara en el rostro de Dipper.

-Oh, ya verás- Respondió este con un tono de burla accionando el soplador y sorprendiendo a todos menos cuando el chico frente a ellos salió despedido hacia un árbol, revelando que bajo la ropa estaban cinco gnomos en lugar de un muchacho.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? - Grito Mabel.

\- ¿Qué carajo? - Exclamo Wendy.

-No puede ser, en serio me confundieron con eso- comento Gabriel irritado.

-Cierto Papi ya recuerda, los hombrecitos trataron de secuestrarla- Recordó Papi.

-Cierto, somos gnomos y ya que nos quitaste a una reina nos llevaremos a alguna de las otras chicas como compensación- Grito el gnomo líder.

-Ni lo sueñes Jeff, no te dejare- respondió Dipper.

-Piensas detenernos amigo, no tienes idea de lo que somos capaces, los gnomos somos una poderosa raza, no te atrevas a jugar con- Fue el monologo de Jeff hasta que Dipper lo golpeo con la pala enviándolo a los arbustos.

-En serio son insoportables- comento Gabriel.

-Te metiste con las criaturas equivocadas, gnomos del bosque reúnanse- Grito Jeff y de todos los arboles empezaron a salir gnomos atacándolos a todos, Dipper le dio el soplador de hojas a Mabel y la pala a Gabriel, mientras el pateaba a los gnomos.

-Son demasiados- Grito Wendy.

-No hay opción, Mutatio formae- Dijo Dipper señalando a Papi con su mano derecha de la cual salió un rayo plateado regresándola a su forma de arpía para sorpresa de Gabriel y Wendy.

-Papi, llévate a Mabel, Wendy, Gabriel suban al carrito- Comando Dipper.

Papi inmediatamente despego tomando a Mabel con sus garras mientras los demás peleaban dirigiéndose al carrito, Dipper lo encendió y mientras Wendy y Gabriel repelían a los gnomos desde los asientos traseros.

-Se lleva a nuestras reinas, no, no, no rápido trabajo en equipo como lo practicamos- comando Jeff a los gnomos que se reunieron todos creando al temido Gnomotron.

Papi aterrizo con Mabel sobre el techo del carrito mientras atravesaba el bosque a toda marcha.

-Creo que ya podemos parar, digo vieron sus piernas son diminutas- Comento Gabriel.

\- No opino lo mismo- Respondió Dipper justo cuando una sombra gigante apareció tras ellos, al voltear pudieron ver como un gnomo gigante con aspiraciones a Santa Claus diabólico aparecía del bosque persiguiéndolos.

-Devuélvenos a nuestras reinas- Grito Jeff mientras e Gnomotron lanzaba gnomos en dirección del carrito, algunos fallaron y otros cayeron en el carrito siendo derribados por Mabel con el bate, Papi con sus garras, Wendy con el reverso de su hacha y Gabriel con la pala.

Uno de los gnomos aterrizo atrás de Dipper, pero este lo sujeto y los estrello dos veces contra el volante del carrito.

-Shmebulock- dijo el gnomo en agonía antes de ser arrojado por Dipper.

Otro apareció frente a Dipper y se arrojó a su rostro, Gabriel lo golpeo con la pala, pero también golpeo a Dipper, cosa que lo obligo a girar el volante arrojando su gorra café y al gnomo fuera del carrito, los demás se sujetaron como pudieron para evitar caer también.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó un apenado Gabriel tensándose un poco al ver sangre escurrir de la nariz de Dipper, Wendy también se dio cuenta y se ruborizo un poco al ver a un Dipper con la nariz sangrante con una expresión que gritaba "soy un tipo duro".

-Está bien, solo ten más cuidado, por poco pierdo el control- Respondió Dipper molesto por el dolor del golpe.

La pequeña distracción les costó caro puesto que el Gnomotron arranco un árbol y lo arrojo frente a ellos, Dipper maniobro, pero perdió el control.

-Rápido, salten- Ordeno Dipper sujetando a Wendy y brincando con ella, Gabriel los siguió y Mabel de nuevo se vio en las garras de Papi que despego con ella.

Gabriel callo como si el carrito no hubiera estado en movimiento, a su lado aterrizo Mabel y Papi se colocó a un lado de Mabel, Wendy y Dipper no cayeron tan suave, ya que terminaron girando un par de veces con Wendy en el piso y Dipper sobre ella sobre su pecho.

-Dipper podrías levantarte, esto es incómodo- Señalo una sonrojada Wendy.

Dipper se levantó como rayo completamente tieso y sonrojado.

\- Lo siento- Respondió aceleradamente.

\- Esposo, no debes ser infiel- esta respuesta de Papi solo sonrojo más a los involucrados.

Por suerte o mala fortuna de Wendy y Dipper el Gnomotron apareció tras ellos en ese momento.

\- Atrás viles criaturas- Exclamo Gabriel arrojando la pala al Gnomotron solo para ser destrozada de un puñetazo.

\- ¿Dónde están el señor Pines y Soos cuando los necesitamos? - Pregunto Wendy.

Stan se encontraba dando un recorrido mostrando un objeto hipnótico que provoco que hasta el perdiera la noción de lo que hacía, Soos por otro lado estaba en otra parte de la cabaña barriendo el piso.

\- Danos a las chicas o haremos una locura- Grito Jeff.

\- Suficiente, me hartaron, no quería hacer esto porque terminare agotado, pero ya no me importa- Grito Dipper molesto mientras apuntaba su mano derecha hacia el Gnomotron.

\- Foramen- Un rayo café salió de su mano derecha y golpeo el piso bajo el Gnomotron, de inmediato un hoyo gigante apareció a los pies del gigantesco gnomo que a duras penas se sujetaba de los bordes para no caer, pero Dipper no había terminado.

\- Discidii- Un rayo ahora grisáceo golpeo al Gnomotron y lo que sucedió es que los gnomos se separaron sin saber que lo había provocado, muchos cayeron en el agujero, otros como Jeff salieron volando en varias direcciones.

\- Me vengare por esto- Grito Jeff.

Un nuevo trofeo apareció frente a Dipper, este era de oro y decía:

ZORDKILLER (HAS DERROTADO AL GNOMOTRON) Has ganado la habilidad Colmena

Dipper se acercó al agujero y de nuevo levanto su mano derecha.

\- Captum- múltiples esferas rojas salieron de su mano e impactaron a los gnomos en el agujero, estos parecían pelear con las esferas que los contenían, pero al final las esferas desaparecieron dejando a los gnomos con un aura roja a su alrededor.

\- Fidelis- Un último rayo salió de la palma de Dipper este era rosa claro, los gnomos ahora fueron rodeados por un aura rosada y se arrodillaron ante Dipper en el agujero.

\- Nuestro señor- Dijeron al unísono, los que lucían como treinta o cuarenta gnomos.

Todos miraron a Dipper con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Eres un hechicero! - Grito Gabriel aún más pálido y sudando frio.

\- Dipper respiraba con dificultad, su energía estaba casi en cero, le costaba trabajo estar de pie, escucho la pregunta de Gabriel y casi se parte de la risa de no ser por el cansancio.

\- No, no exactamente- Contesto Dipper con evidente cansancio reflejándose en su voz.

\- Muy bien, creo que aquí se necesitan muchas explicaciones- Dijo Wendy mirándolo acusadoramente y con sus manos a la cintura, siendo imitada por Mabel y Papi.

\- Les puedo explicar luego, estoy muy cansado- Contesto Dipper sobando su puente nasal con su mano izquierda.

\- Creo que debo irme- Añadió Gabriel nervioso dando pasos hacia atrás no dándose cuenta que caminaba a una zona que lo ponía directo sobre los rayos del sol y muy a sorpresa de los demás su mano empezó a humear.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Grito el pálido chico.

Mabel estaba extasiada, Wendy boquiabierta, Papi confundida y Dipper se golpea la frente con su mano.

-Te odio King- Grito Dipper a todo pulmón.

 **Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, originalmente pensaba dejar hasta que subiera esta capítulo para recibir sugerencias de logros, pero permitiré que se puedan sugerir otros diez logros mas a quien desee hacerlo. Hasta luego**.


	4. EXPLICACIONES Y UN NUEVO CAPITULO

**Mucho gusto de nuevo, por fin termine el nuevo capítulo de esta historia la cual espero sea de su agrado.**

 **DESCLAIMER: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, así como otros posibles personajes de series, juegos o animes que aparezcan en esta historia. El único personaje creado por mi es Gabriel de momento.**

 **Capítulo 4: Explicaciones y un nuevo capítulo**

Dipper estaba muy cansado, casi al borde del desmayo, pero no dejaría que un vampiro estuviera tan cerca de su hermana, así que chasqueó sus dedos y los gnomos salieron del agujero haciendo una escalera entre ellos.

-Sujétenlo, llévenlo a la cabaña y que no se valla hasta que hallamos hablado- Comando Dipper a los gnomos mientras señalaba a Gabriel.

De inmediato los gnomos se abalanzaron sobre él asustado vampiro que trato de liberarse, pero no pudo contra tantos gnomos que de la nada sacaron sogas y lo ataron para después arrastrarlo dentro de la cabaña.

\- Mutatio formae- Exclamo Dipper con su mano derecha apuntando a Papi que volvió a tomar forma humana.

Dipper se disponía a recostarse unos minutos para recuperarse solo para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Mabel, una perpleja Wendy y una confusa Papi.

-Eso no fue agradable Dipper, ¿por qué capturaste a mi novio? - le acusó Mabel.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, alguien explíquemelo- Preguntó Wendy sujetando su frente por el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse dentro de ella.

Papi solo miraba a Dipper sin decir nada, pero era obvia su confusión.

-Miren, les explicaré todo, pero por favor, déjenme descansar unos minutos en mi cuarto y enseguida bajare para aclararlo todo, incluso con Gabriel- les respondió Dipper en serio agotado.

-Dipper, no es posible que te recuperes con solo unos minutos- Respondió Mabel aún molesta.

-Solo esperen con los gnomos y Gabriel por favor- Finalizó Dipper mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabaña.

Las chicas querían protestar, pero Dipper ya se había ido, no teniendo opción, ellas entraron a la cabaña donde encontraron a los gnomos con un ahora amordazado Gabriel que luchaba contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

-Podrían soltarlo por favor- Suplicó Mabel al ver la condición de él que ella consideraba su novio.

-Lo siento señorita, pero nuestro señor nos ordenó mantenerlo aquí hasta que él hablara con el vampiro- Respondió uno de los gnomos.

\- ¿Al menos le pueden quitar la mordaza? - Cuestionó Mabel.

-Supongo que podríamos- Respondió el gnomo.

Otro de los gnomos le quitó la tela que tapaba la boca del chico, solo para que este empezará a gritar:

-Pequeños hijos de ...- No termino su oración ya que de nuevo fue amordazado, frente a Gabriel Mabel estaba boquiabierta, Wendy se había apresurado a tapar los oídos de Mabel (aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida) y Papi ladeo un poco su cabeza.

-Por qué el novio de cuñada hablo de la madre de los hombrecitos- Preguntó la inocente peli azul.

\- ¿En serio tienes quince años? - Cuestiono Wendy a Papi.

-Eso creo, ¿es año bisiesto? - Respondió Papi ajena completamente a la verdadera razón de la pregunta de Wendy retirando las manos de los oídos de Mabel.

Nadie pudo responderle ya que Dipper entro a la habitación, su ropa lucia igual de sucia pero su rostro lucía completamente descansado y sin ninguna marca del golpe que recibió en la cara con la pala.

-Muy bien, ya pude descansar así que ahora vamos a aclarar todo esto- Dipper los miro y se dio cuenta que Gabriel estaba amordazado, Wendy retiraba sus manos de los oídos de Mabel y algunos gnomos estaban claramente molestos.

Dipper se acercó a Gabriel y lo pateo en el estómago.

-Cuida tu lenguaje frente a mi hermana, única advertencia- Le dijo al amordazado vampiro que se puso en posición fetal por la patada. Dipper se agacho y le quito la mordaza.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? - Pregunto un temeroso Gabriel.

-Eso depende de ti, dime ¿porque estás aquí? - Pregunto Dipper serio.

-Era aprendiz de un hechicero hasta hace unos días, una noche me llevo a una cueva donde me vendió a unos vampiros por un ingrediente que tenían y el necesitaba para una poción, los vampiros bebieron mi sangre y cuando estaba a punto de amanecer me arrojaron fuera de la cueva para morir, por suerte me pude refugiar en un tronco hueco que había cerca y me salvé de morir- Dipper sabía que no mentía, el chico estaba claramente aterrado, debió considerar que Dipper al poder usar magia pensó que le haría daño como su antiguo maestro.

\- ¿Por qué no te afecto la luz del sol antes? - Cuestiono Wendy.

-Llevo protector solar en toda la cara y las manos, supongo que durante el ataque de los gnomos se removió lo que tenía en las manos- Respondió el chico sinceramente.

\- ¿Has matado algún ser humano por su sangre? - Esa pregunta puso a todos tensos, incluso a Mabel que había olvidado por completo que prácticamente las víctimas de los vampiros se convierten o mueren.

-No, gracias a lo poco que aprendí con el hechicero pude hacer una pócima que sirve de sustituto de sangre, la llevo siempre conmigo en mi licorera por si llego a sentir sed – Respondió Gabriel aun temeroso. La respuesta tranquilizo a todos en la habitación, menos a Dipper que tomo la licorera del bolsillo de Gabriel, Dipper olfateo el líquido y bebió un trago.

-Eww, Dipper por qué hiciste eso- Exclamo Wendy.

-Para probar lo que sospechaba, Gabriel apuesto a que has sentido nauseas durante el día y que tu fuerza se ha ido poco a poco- comento el chico Pines sorprendiendo a Gabriel pues llevaba un tiempo sintiendo esos efectos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto perplejo el vampiro.

-Tuve una vez un libro que hablaba sobre vampiros- Comento Dipper recordando notas de los diarios de su tío Ford.

-Este decía que un vampiro puede llegar a sufrir esos síntomas si esta muriendo de hambre, lo sospeche cuando el golpe que me diste con la pala no fue muy fuerte, un vampiro normal podría haberme arrancado la cabeza de un golpe como sin nada y tu esforzándote solo me rompiste la nariz, sin mencionar que mi patada pareció realmente lastimarte- Contesto Dipper confundiendo a los presentes que no entendían lo que Dipper decía.

-Esposo, ¿como puede morirse de hambre el novio de cuñada si bebe su jugo magico?- Dijo Papi mencionando la duda de todos los presentes.

-Su poción solo calma su sed, pero no lo nutre como debería hacerlo la sangre, si esto sigue así morirás por inanición, lo único que te podría ayudar es que bebas sangre verdadera- Finalizo Dipper. La noticia cayó como bomba para todos, el chico frente a ellos estaba muriendo y la única salida es que el chico bebiera sangre de verdad, ósea, provocar la muerte de alguien.

-Nos estas diciendo que sus únicas opciones son matar o morir- Hablo uno de los gnomos en la habitación.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, no es justo- murmuro Gabriel mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que ponerte así, existe una solución- Añadió Dipper tratando de calmar al chico mientras lo desataba.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarlo hermano? - Pregunto Mabel.

-Sí, pero eso significa que él no podrá irse de Gravity Falls, al menos no puede estar muy lejos de mí- Dijo Dipper vagamente.

-No sabía que tenía esos gustos mi señor- Se escuchó que dijo uno de los gnomos, hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras las chicas (a excepción de Papi), Gabriel y Dipper se sonrojaban ante la insinuación.

-Por mucho que quisiera vivir no creo poder verte de la forma que esperas Dipper- Dijo Gabriel evitando la mirada de Dipper.

\- ¡Eso no es a lo que me refería!, lo digo porque probablemente soy el único que puede hacer que te alimentes regularmente- Dipper grito lo primero avergonzado.

\- ¿Cómo exactamente? - Cuestiono Mabel sin saber cómo su hermano podía ayudar a su nuevo novio vampiro.

-Pues supongo que no hay mejor momento para explicarlo que ahora, Mabel recuerdas que cuando llegamos a Gravity Falls salí al bosque y regrese con Papi- comento Dipper a su hermana.

-Claro, como olvidarlo, casi golpeo a Papi con la escoba cuando entro a la habitación con ramas en sus garras- Comento Mabel.

-Nunca aclararon eso tampoco, porque Papi se volvió mitad pájaro- Respondió Wendy.

-Una arpía, ¡Papi es una arpía, es lo que Papi es! – Contesto la peli azul feliz.

-Miren aclarare eso más adelante, pero antes les diré que durante esa exploración al bosque encontré un diario que hablaba de todo lo extraño que ocurre en Gravity Falls- Interrumpió Dipper sacando el diario de su chaleco.

Todos miraron el diario mientras Dipper abría varias páginas mostrando cosas como los zombis, los fantasmas y los gnomos.

-Oye, creo que ese es mi tío Frederick- Dijo un gnomo.

-No, se parece más a Shmebulock padre- Añadió otro gnomo.

Dipper decidió que de momento todavía no podía contarles todo así que opto por una mentira.

-Como sea, después de encontrar el diario un tipo que se hacía llamar a si mismo como King un demonio de los juegos apareció frente a mí y me dijo que le resultaba un humano bastante interesante por lo que me dio los poderes que vieron que utilice antes, a cambio me dijo que debía detener a otro demonio que quiere apoderarse del universo llamado Bill- Mintió Dipper esperando que se lo creyeran, obviamente por el rostro de todos no le creyeron.

-Esperas que creamos que un demonio te dio poderes porque quiere que detengas a otro demonio- Dijo Gabriel incrédulo.

-Esperas que sea capaz de ocultarle a mi hermana gemela, con la que he pasado toda mi vida a su lado, el hecho que puedo usar magia- Respondió Dipper con una sonrisa sabiendo que sus poderes realmente eran algo nuevo, por lo que no podían contradecir eso.

-Yo pensé que Papi se podía volver humana a voluntad, no pensé que tu fueras quien la convertía- Añadió Mabel a la discusión.

-Esto en serio es raro, he vivido toda mi vida en este pueblo y nunca había visto nada fuera de lo común- Argumento Wendy.

-Como ex aprendiz de hechicero sé que existen demonios, pero lo que me comentas va mucho más allá de lo que se de ellos- Puntualizo Gabriel.

-Ahora que los pienso nuestros ancestros sabían algo de un demonio de un ojo llamado Bill que es extremadamente peligroso y que siempre ronda este pueblo, pero no creí que realmente existiera- Hablo uno de los gnomos.

-Papi cree en esposo- Comento Papi.

-Pueden creerlo o no, pero en ese momento obtuve mis hechizos- Dijo Dipper no mintiendo del todo.

Dipper después les conto la historia de cómo mientras estudiaba sus nuevos hechizos escucho el grito de Papi y todo lo que ocurrió después.

-Así que por eso le dices esposo- Dijo Wendy sonriendo ante la inocencia de la arpía, mientras los gnomos se golpeaban la frente al saber lo que paso ese día y el hecho de que su nuevo señor no estaba realmente casado con la chica arpía.

-Eso es muy interesante realmente, pero podrían por favor desatarme de una vez y explicarme como lo que contaste me ayuda exactamente- Casi grito un irritado Gabriel por estar tanto tiempo atado.

-Cierto, disculpa- Comento Dipper mientras con un gesto les dijo a los gnomos que lo desataran, los cuales lo hicieron sin dudar un segundo. Ya una vez desatado Dipper continuo con su explicación.

-El motivo por que esto te puede ayudar es porque como lo hice con Papi, puedo volverte humano con mis hechizos, así puedes alimentarte con comida normal para evitar morir de hambre y tomar tu poción cuando seas vampiro para calmar tu sed- Hablo Dipper de forma relajada.

-Pero si puedes volverme humano, ¿por qué tendría que estar cerca siempre? - Cuestiono Gabriel confundido.

-Mi hechizo no es permanente, dura máximo un día, todas las mañanas tengo que convertir a Papi de su forma original para que mi tío no lo descubra y por eso debes permanecer cerca, para que te siga volviendo humano siempre que sea necesario- Aclaro Dipper.

\- ¡Sí! - Grito Mabel llena de alegría al saber que su novio no podía irse lejos.

-Stan no estará feliz de tener otro huésped en la casa- Les dijo Wendy.

-De hecho, quería pedirle a Soos que Gabriel se quedara con él y su abuela, Soos podría enseñarle como ayudar en la cabaña a cambio de alojamiento y comida, Stan consigue otro empleado y así siempre estará cerca para que lo vuelva humano diariamente- Explico Dipper.

Mabel frunció el ceño ante esto.

-No es justo Dipper, tu novia se puede quedar con nosotros, pero el mío no- Se quejó Mabel.

-Mabel, nuestro cuarto no tiene espacio para una cuarta persona y te repito que Papi no es mi novia- Comento un frustrado y sonrojado Dipper rodando los ojos ante la terquedad de todos de su situación con Papi.

-Cierto, Papi es su esposa- Finalizo Papi.

Dipper golpeo su frente con su palma.

-Supongo que es lo mejor que podré conseguir, muy bien acepto, me quedare en el pueblo- Comento Gabriel más tranquilo ya que al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por asesinar a alguien o morir de hambre.

Un nuevo trofeo de plata apareció frente a Dipper, este tenía el mensaje:

DONADOR DE SANGRE (CONVENCISTE A GABRIEL DE QUEDARSE EN GRAVITY FALLS) Gabriel se ha unido a tu equipo

-Esto tomara tiempo, pero supongo que puedo acostumbrarme, por cierto ¿Qué harás con estos gnomos? - Añadió Wendy

-Para ellos ahora soy su señor, pero ellos pueden volver al bosque sin ninguna preocupación, yo sé cómo llamarlos de ser necesario- Respondió Dipper.

-En ese caso mi señor quisiéramos retirarnos, pronto anochecerá y es peligroso para nosotros estar en esta área de noche- Dijo uno de los gnomos.

-Adelante retírense- Acepto Dipper.

Los gnomos salieron de la cabaña e ingresaron al bosque donde desaparecieron de vista.

-Dipper, quizás debiste pedirles que te ayudaran a arreglar ese hoyo antes de dejarlos ir- Comento Wendy viendo el gran agujero en el patio fuera de la cabaña.

Dipper se golpeó la frente con la mesa, había olvidado por completo el agujero en el que trato de hundir al Gnomotron.

-No creo que el agujero sea un problema- Agrego Mabel sonriendo señalando afuera donde Stan les mostraba el agujero a los turistas mientras tomaban fotos y le daban dinero a Stan.

-Solo el señor Pines podría crear una estafa de un hoyo que aparece de la nada- Hablo una divertida Wendy.

-Al menos no tendremos que encargarnos del agujero hoy, ahora solo debo transformarte y buscar a Soos- Dijo Dipper suspirando.

-Claro, muchas gracias por esto Dipper-Respondió el pálido chico sonriendo.

Dipper procedió a transformar al vampiro en humano, luego todos salieron para buscar a Soos que estaba barriendo la entrada de la tienda.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué les paso? Parece que fueron atacados por un robot gigante a través del bosque- Hablo el chico de la playera con signo de interrogación.

-Soos, no tienes idea de lo acertado que estas- Respondió Dipper con una sonrisa ante lo que Soos había adivinado de la situación.

Dipper procedió a explicarle a Soos la situación, este acepto con gusto y se retiró con el chico para mostrarle su nueva residencia.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Gabriel hermano, fue muy lindo de tu parte- Le dijo Mabel con una enorme sonrisa.

-No fue nada Mabel se lo mucho que significaba para ti- Le respondió este sonriendo también.

\- ¿Un penoso abrazo familiar? - Agrego Dipper extendiendo sus brazos.

-Un penoso abrazo- Contesto Mabel abrazando a su hermano, Wendy no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante la tierna escena.

-Palmadas- Dijeron los gemelos dándose dos palmadas en la espalda.

La escena era muy conmovedora hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-Papi también quiero abrazar a esposo- Anuncio Papi abalanzándose sobre los gemelos.

Los chicos entraron nuevamente a la cabaña por la entrada de la tienda y se encontraron a Stan contando un buen fajo de billetes. Los chicos pasaron a un lado de él permitiéndole ver la condición en la que se encontraban.

-Wow, ¿Qué les paso los arrollo un autobús o algo así?, jajá- Menciono el anciano embustero riéndose de su propio comentario.

-Sin comentarios- Le respondió Dipper esperando lo que su tío estaba por decir a continuación.

-Les cuento algo, por accidente compre mercancía de más para la tienda, entonces mmm, no quieren tomar algo de la tienda, ya saben, como regalo- Propuso Stan a los presentes.

\- ¿En serio? - Pregunto Mabel.

\- ¿Incluso a Wendy y a Papi? - Añadió Dipper.

-Claro, porque no- Respondió Stan apáticamente mientras guardaba los billetes.

Los chicos exploraron la tienda, Dipper fue de inmediato a las gorras por su tan amada gorra con la imagen del pino, Papi tomo con dificultad una caja, al abrirla encontró un búho blanco en una jaula.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Quieres quedarte con Papi? - Le dijo la joven arpía a el búho que ululó feliz ante la propuesta.

\- ¿En serio Stan? - Dijo Dipper acusadoramente a su tío.

-Eh, no sé cómo llego aquí, lo juro- Juro Stan nervioso mirando a todos lados nervioso.

Wendy tomo un par de hachas pequeñas que a diferencia de la suya eran completamente de metal.

-Genial- Exclamo la pelirroja.

Por ultimo Mabel fue a una caja al fondo de la tienda.

-Y yo me llevare- Mabel dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y para asombro de todos menos Dipper saco un garfio volador.

\- Un garfio volador- Termino Mabel con una pose heroica.

-Segura que no quieres una muñeca o algo así- Menciono Stan dudoso de si debía dejar que Mabel tuviera aquel objeto.

Mabel disparo y salió volando hacia el techo derribando una caja que tenía el letrero "frágil" en el proceso.

-Un garfio volador- volvió a mencionar la chica del brillante suéter con una sonrisa.

-Me parece justo- Añadió Stan con una sonrisa también en su rostro.

-Bueno, debo retirarme, ya es tarde y lo último que necesito es a papá frenético porque no aparezco- Menciono Wendy asegurando sus nuevas hachas en su cinturón.

-Hasta mañana señor Stan, hasta mañana torpes- Se despidió Wendy ya en la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Wendy- Grito Mabel desde donde estaba colgada.

-No llegues tarde mañana o te descontare el día- Amenazo Stan.

-Hasta mañana Wendy- Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana roba maridos- Se despidió Papi provocando una sonrisa en Mabel, una carcajada en Stan y un profundo sonrojo en Dipper y Wendy la cual rápidamente cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Me voy a la cama- Se apresuró a decir Dipper subiendo rápido las escaleras para evitar las burlas de Stan y su hermana, lo que no se espero es que al entrar a su habitación un trofeo de logro dorado apareciera frente a él, al leer el logro este decía:

ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV (HAS COMPLETADO EL CAPITULO 1)

-Después descifrare el código, por ahora en serio quiero descansar- Dipper no tenía cansancio físico, solo mental por lo sucedido este día y los cambios que habían ocurrido.

Dipper se recostó en su cama y en cuanto cerro los ojos escucho una voz.

-Pensé que lo primero que harías al terminar el capítulo sería gritarme todas las maldiciones que te enseño Stan- Dijo una voz muy conocida y ahora odiada para Dipper.

Dipper gruño aun con los ojos cerrados y respondió.

-Lo único que quiero es una noche completa de sueño si no es mucho pedir, ahora que quieres King-

-Curiosamente sobre eso te quería hablar, si quieres tener una noche completa de sueño solo tienes que tomar el despertador que hay en tu cuarto y una pantalla táctil aparecerá frente a ti preguntándote cuanto tiempo deseas descansar, bueno eso es todo que descanses y recuerda los trucos son para novatos, los insultos para niños rata y compra juegos de todos los géneros, adiós- La voz del demonio desapareció.

-Tenía que ser un demonio- Concluyo el chico de gorra levantándose para colocar el reloj programado para al menos descansar unas 8 horas.

En serio necesitaba un buen descanso después de todo.

 **Bueno eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy muchas gracias de nuevo por leer este fanfic.**


End file.
